


Tenemos que hablar

by ShipperificWings



Series: Ficlets de medianoche [multiship] [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU-Moderno, Algo de angst, F/M, basado en una historia real xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: En el que Jaime le envía la frase más temida en los Siete Reinos a Brienne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiración nocturna tomada de la vida real (odio los suspensos innecesarios). Espero lo disfruten (;

2.  
Abrumada ante la intensidad que conllevaba trabajar en B&T durante el receso vacacional era la razón por la cual Brienne revisando su telefono, a la hora del almuerzo y, luego de comerse un pequeño sandwich tostado de jamón y queso.  
Pensando en las maravillas de tener Wumblr y WesterosApp instalado en su teléfono y revisó las etiquetas usuales "gatos (nada mejor que ver a un pequeño gatito comiendo de su tazón), la etiqueta de su libro preferido, y la etiqueta de la tienda de ropa. De modo que, cuando se encontraba en el medio de un video de tres gatos disfrazados para Halloween como los tres dragones de Daenerys De La Tormenta, lo último que deseaba era tener de que preocuparse.  
Lo que, naturalmente, lleva al universo a conspirar en su contra, pensó ella, mientras trataba de calmarse y miraba al pequeño ícono que mostraba su conversación con Jaime. En la pantalla las palabras "tenemos que hablar", parecían resplandecer de manera especial.  
Brienne odiaba esa frase. Particularmente porque era la que Ronnet había usado al explicarle la maldita apuesta en el último año de bachillerato.  
Tratando de calmarse, Brienne respiró profundamente tres veces, concentrandose en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana y en la canción que siempre recitaba en su mente, cuando la ansiedad la atacaba. Era un ritual que ella había empleado desde niña cuando alguna situación la hacía sentir amenazada.  
Después de una media hora de emociones muy intensas, Brienne respondió al mensaje:  
"¿Todo bien? Nos vemos cuando salga de la tienda :/". La pantalla mostraba que Jaime también estaba conectado, y que, de hecho estaba escribiendo en la ventanilla de conversación.  
\- ¡Que Los Otros se lo lleven! ¿De verdad era necesario prolongar el suspenso?- pensó ella.  
Jaime sabía que ella odiaba las sorpresas. Y esto era sorpresivo e incómodo. Y su cuerpo se encontraba en guerra con ella, puesto que los nervios siempre los somatizaba, a veces en Dolores de estómago (como el que tenía en ese momento) o con un dolor de cabeza que aparecía de la nada.  
\- Te recogeré al salir de acá ;) - respondió el.  
Esa tarde fue más despacio para Brienne, que para el resto del mundo. Aún así logró recomponerse cuando llegó el momento en que Jaime la buscara en el trabajo. Al ver el auto negro de Jaime en el estacionamiento, Renly no dijo nada, limitandose a despedirse de ella, alzando una ceja. El signo usual de "sea lo que sea, quiero detalles".  
Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como manera de despedida y salió lentamente de la tienda.  
El ocupante del vehículo sonrío de manera un tanto forzada a Brienne y se levantó a abrirle la puerta del auto, como ya era costumbre en ambos. Luego de que los dos se sentaran y llegará al primer semáforo, el no aguanto más.  
\- Escucha. Se que hace pocos meses que terminé con Cersei, y se tu opinión en este tipo de situaciones, pero solo te pido que me escuches y me creas- pausó para mirarla muy brevemente.  
\- Te escribí porque la verdad es que me gustas y siento que sería un error no decirte lo que me sucede, tomando en cuenta de que, si hay alguien que te comprende soy yo. Los dos hemos sufrido por personas que no nos correspondían y nunca lo harán, Brienne. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? "Me gustas" no le hace justicia a lo que siento- y una vez terminó de hablar, esperó a que ella respondiera.  
Sintiendo alivio al saber que Jaime no estaba molesto con ella y que además, el la quería, y miedo, ante la importancia de este momento, Brienne tomó su mano derecha con la suya y la acarició suavemente, casi de manera reverente.  
\- Creo que un "¿quieres ser mi novia? Es una manera más tradicional de preguntar. Pero tu y yo nunca hemos sido tradicionales. Y por supuesto que la respuesta es si- dijo ella, que no cabía en si misma, de lo alegre que estaba.  
Y debido a como Jaime se acercó a ella luego, tomandola por la cintura y besandola en el estacionamiento de su edificio (tanto que al cabo de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de texto de Pia, que decía "te lo dije"), podría decirse que el estaba tan alegre como ella.

**Author's Note:**

> *Practica ejercicios de respiración* xD  
> Recuerden comentar (;


End file.
